Destruction of Time
by sakurafans
Summary: Written by: magical_critter42^_^ S+S! This story takes place at the beginning of high school. Sakura and Syaoran go to the past to prevent the destruction of present time. Please R&R...Ongoing!^_^NOw updated w/ Chapter 5!
1. Default Chapter

Time of Power and Love- Prologue!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura fell asleep thinkingof the VERY kawaii Syaoran. She dreamt of Syaoran when he would always save her by helping catch the Clow Cards... then scolding her about not being a good Cardcaptor. But the memories were still sweet ones. She dreamt of when Syaoran and her were crazy about Yukito, and when Yukito turned her down, Syaoran comforted her....  
  
Everything in the dream was 'SYAORAN.' Syaoran's battle suit, the smell of his hair, his deep eyes.... everything was Syaoran...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And she woke up. Sakura sighed. It was another 'Syaoran' dream. Sadly, Syaoran had left many years ago with a promise to come back someday. So far no letters or phone calls were recieved. 'When are you coming back to me, Syaoran?' Sakura thought.  
  
The phone shrieked. Startled, Sakura picked up the phone.  
  
"Sakura-chan? It's Tomoyo, of course."  
  
Sakura sighed again and said, "Hello, Tomoyo-chan. How are you?"  
  
Tomoyo laughed while saying, "O hohoho Sakura-chan, you sound so down. Why don't we go to the park today for a picnic? I packed lots of food."  
  
Sakura smiled. She could always count on Tomoyo to lift her spirits. So she replyed, "Sure, Tomoyo-chan. I'll meet you there. Bye!!"  
  
"Bye!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.  
  
Kero was playing videogames when Sakura got out of bed . It was 9:00 am and a sunny Saturday.  
  
"BAM! BAM BAM!! GOTTCHA!" Kero yelled at the monitor.  
  
On any other day Sakura would tell Kero to be quiet but today nobody was home but them two- Sakura's dad had to plan class scedules for the following weeks at college and Touya was at one of his new jobs, being a life guard at the local swimming pool.  
  
"Bye, Kero-chan. I'm going to go on a picnic with Tomoyo. Don't worry, I'll save you some snacks," Sakura said going out of her bedroom door.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah... sure," the little stuffed animal said to Sakura, to engrossed in his videogame to notice she was leaving.  
  
The trees in July were fully covered in cherry blossoms. Sakura rollerbladed with her mind straying to the times of the cardcaptoring days. Her mind blasted with images. She remembered how Tomoyo always taped her card catches, how Meilin would yell and compete with her, how Kero would give her advice on how to catch a card....and of Syaoran helping her catch the Clow Cards.  
  
The park was crazily loud. Little kids were sliding down the King Penguin Slide. Adults were enjoying the evening chatting. Sakura scanned the park and found Tomoyo sitting under a tree unpacking food.  
  
"Good Morning, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said to Tomoyo and sitting down on the blanket.  
  
"Ohayo Gazaimas, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said cheerfully, "You look really kawaii today."  
  
Sakura blushed. Tomoyo always gave her compliments and Sakura was always blown away by them.  
  
Tomoyo started talking, "Sakura, are you ready for high school? Can you believe it? We'll be starting Seijou High in less than a month!!"  
  
Sakura was thrilled of going to high school so she brightened while saying, "Of course! I can't wait!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled as she said, "Many new challenges lay ahead in school. I'm gonna take all the technology courses and video tape even more! I made more outifts so that I can video tape you and show you off to everyone!!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, "Hooee, yeah that sounds like fun. Even Kero-chan is happy and he's not even going to go..."  
  
"Kero-chan must be bored sitting around all day," Tomoyo sighed, "How can he stand videogames all day long?"  
  
"I have no clue..." Sakura was stopped in mid- sentence because Chiharu. Rika, Naoko, and Yamizaki Takashi had come to the park and saw Sakura and Tomoyo from far away.   
  
"Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan! Ohiyo! I didn't expect to find you here!" Chiharu yelled rushing towards Sakura and Tomoyo to talk to them.  
  
Everyone else came and sat down about to talk to each other. Sakura said, "We were just talking about high school.  
  
Takashi began, "In ancient days, high school was only meant ot train youngsters in the ways of living by learning martial arts and being in the army. It wasn't meant for education..."  
  
Takashi was cut off because Chiharu was glaring at him. He immediatly shut up.  
Naoko seemed very happy, too. She yelled, "WOW! I can't wait! So many new books to read.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. Naoko was too much of a smarty pants.  
  
Rika seemed very happy, too. She giggled and said, "I heard that Terada- sensei is going to teach at Seijou High as a social studies teacher. I think that will be fun.  
  
Everyone was happy that there old teacher was returning to teach there class but also wondered why Rika was so ecstatic about it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sakura got home in the early afternoon. When she walked inside her room Kero was STILL playing videogames. Sakura sighed and plopped down next to Kero on the floor in front of the television.  
  
"Konnichiwa Sakura!" Kero said pausing the game, "When you left, I vaguely recall something about snacks..."  
  
Sakura laughed and replyed, "Don't worry, Kero-chan. I brought you yummy food." Sakura took out a peice of cake that Tomoyo had baked and gave it to Kero.  
  
"Arigato Sakura!" Kero said happily.  
  
Kero hungrily bit into the cake and said, "Wah, today has been a wonderful day. First it was playing this fighting game, now cake!! This is heaven."  
  
Sakura gave Kero a concerned look and said, "How boring, Kero-chan."  
  
Kero frowned, "Well, it would get boring after a while, but it is very enjoyable now."  
  
Sakura took his video game controller and unpaused it saying, "Let me try this fighting game once. Maybe it IS fun."  
  
Sakura tried the shooter game that Kero was obssesed with. The character she was playing was shot down before Sakura even had a chance to figure out what she was doing. The gigantic words 'GAME OVER' appeared on the screen. Sakura blinked and said, "Hoo-ee!! What was that? What happened? Is it already over?"  
  
Kero looked like he was going to cry and sorrowfully said, "I (sniff, sniff) spent three hours to get to that point of the game. It was the end of the level."  
  
Sakura frowned and replied, "Sorry, Kero-chan. I'll ummm.... buy you another game then."  
  
Kero smiled brightly and said, "Really? Oh, Arigato. It's okay that you lost, you're no good at shooter games... ^_^"  
  
Sakura laughed and replied, "Yeah, I know. Though I'd like to see you do better."  
  
Kero said, "Okay, I'll show you." He quickly finished eating his cake and talked again picking up the remote which was pretty big for his tiny paws, "This is what you do," he began.  
  
Sakura watched Kero play the game the rest of the day, letting any sorrowful thoughts slip from her memory. Intently watching the television screen all thoughts of Syaoran and high school faded away.  
  
Kero also enjoyed the rest of the evening and was very happy to see that Sakura was having fun and wasn't thinking of the Chinese Li-brat.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 1 (Saturday... 2 days before the start of school)  
  
"Kero-chan! Are you going to the mall with Tomoyo-chan and me today?" Sakura asked the tiny stuffed doll who was currently staring out the window.  
  
Kero thought for a second and said, "Do I have to stay in your pocket?"  
  
Sakura groaned and said, "Kero-chan, you know you have to. You can't be seen."  
  
Kero said, "Oh, well. I'll go with you and Tomoyo."   
  
Sakura smiled, "YAY! Arigato!"  
  
Kero laughed gleefully and relpied, "You promised to get me a new game about a month ago. I'll get it today."  
  
Sakura sighed whishpering, "Oh, no."  
  
"Is Tomoyo going to pick us up?" Kero asked.  
  
"Yes. In a couple minutes. Then we are going to walk there," Sakura replied.  
  
"What do you plan to get there?" Kero asked curiously.  
  
"Clothes... and anything else that looks good," Sakura said again answering his question.  
  
The door bell rang. Sakura and Kero quickly went down the stairs. Sakura opened the door and stepped out. Kero immediatly flew into her shirt pocket.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan and Kero-chan. How are you today?"Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Good. Kero-chan came with us because I need to buy him a new videogame," Sakura said smiling sweeting at Tomoyo.  
  
"Ok, then," Tomoyo said smiling back.  
  
They walked for ten minutes and reached the small Tomoeda mall. Sakura and Tomoyo walked inside to find a buch of people buying and crowding the stores.  
  
In a time span of three hours, Tomoyo and Sakura went to every clothing store they saw. Since Kero kept on wondering when he'd get his game, Sakura and Tomoyo went to the game store.  
  
"Ahhh... I want that one. No, that one. Oh, my head is getting dizzy from looking at so many games," Kero turned around to look at Sakura with swirled eyes.  
  
Tomoyo laughed, "O hohoho. Here Kero-chan, I'll buy you one game, too, since your having such a hard time deciding."  
  
Kero looked at Tomoyo with sparkling eyes and said extremely loud, "Really? ARIGATO, Tomoyo."  
  
Since Kero had been so loud many people in the store turned there heads toward Sakura with a questioning look.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, "Hoo-ee.."  
  
After getting TWO games that day, Kero was estatic. He smiled all day long and kept quiet when Sakura told him to.  
  
Around seven o'clock Sakura and Kero returned home. Tomoyo's lady guards drove Tomoyo to her mansion house.  
  
"Wah, Sakura. Today has been a brilliant day. I can't wait till tomorrow to play the games.  
  
Sakura looked at all the bags laid all over her room from the days shopping. Luckily, Tomoyo had paid for some even though Sakura didn't like that. Sakura carefully took out the clothing... many shoes, shirts, pants, sweaters, and skirts. Tomoyo told Sakura not to buy any dresses because she would provide them. Not noticing until now, Sakura saw that many of her shirts and sweaters were a dark green (Syaoran's favorite color) and pink (Sakura's favorite color). For a second, Sakura thought she was crazy. Then she shook her head and got ready for bed.  
  
"Night, Kero-chan." Sakura said to the curled up Kero.  
  
"Good night, Sakura," Kero replied and fell asleep.  
  
'Goodnight, Syaoran-kun. Whereever you are,' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo simled to herself. She had bought many clothes and a new camcorder that day. Sakura was obviously thinking of Syaoran a lot because half her clothes that she bought were green, the color that Syaoran always wore. In one day high school would start and Tomoyo vowed to make sure she would tape the whole years and make good memories. Tomoyo fell asleep awating the next day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura slept and had another 'Syaoran' dream. This one was about the day that Syaoran left. She had a flashback to when Syaoran said he loved her and how surprised she was. He promised to come back to her someday as the train he was on left... his image getting farther and farther awayuntil he was not visible anymore. She loved him and seeing him go broked her heart...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura woke up from the dream Sunday morning about to cry because life was so unfair. She had the same question engraved in her mind all the time, 'When was Syaoran coming back?'  
  
It was seven o'clock am. The sun was out but Kero was still asleep. Today was Sakura's last day of freedom; tomorrow school started. Sakura yawned and got out of bed and promised herself that today would be a good day. She wouldn't think of Syaoran, not today.  
  
Sakura walked down the stairs. Her dad was already awake and was drinking coffee at the table. He looked up and seeing said, "Ohiyo gazaimas, Sakura-san."  
  
Sakura smiled and replied, "Ohiyo! Where's oni-chan?"  
  
"He went to work. What do you plan to do today?" Fujitaka asked with intrest.  
  
Sakura shrugged and replied, "I don't know. I'm going to call Tomoyo-chan. Maybe we could go somewhere. What about you?"  
  
Fujitaka replied, "I'm going to stop by the college. I need to pick up some notes and then go to a meeting. Actually, I have to leave now." Sakura's dad got up and walked out the door.  
  
"Goodbye, Sakura-san. Have a good day,okay?"  
  
"Hai! Goodbye- have a good day, too," Sakura replied.  
  
Fujitaka left. Now Sakura was all alone with Kero. Today was like any other day compared to the last three months. Sakura would get up and her brother and dad went to work leaving Sakura at home. Then Sakura would do something (like call Tomoyo) and the rest of the day was spent.  
  
So Sakura called up Tomoyo from her living room.  
  
"Moshi Moshi!" Tomoyo's voice answered the phone.  
  
"Hi, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said.  
  
"I know exactly what to do today. Can I come over?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Okay...goodbye," Sakura said wondering what Tomoyo was up to.  
  
"Bye, Sakura-chan!" then Tomoyo hung up.  
  
Sakura set down the phone and went back upstairs to her room to see if Kero was awake yet. She waled inside and saw Kero sitting up, wide awake.  
  
"Wah, Sakura. You're up before me, very impressive," Kero said smiling.  
  
Sakura glared but calmly said, "Tomoyo-chan is going to come over. She has something planned. She hasn't told me what it is though,"  
  
"Oh,okay. I'll wait with you. Maybe she'll take us on a train ride, or we'll swim in the sea..."  
  
The doorbell rang. Sakura ran down the stairs leaving Kero upstairs to what he thought would happen today. She opened the door to see three of Tomoyo's lady guards at the door holding many items.  
  
"Just set them down there," Tomoyo's voice came from behind the guards. The women in black suits set the things on the couch, let Tomoyo in and left. Kero flew down to the room and said, "Ohiyo!"  
  
"Good morning, Kero-chan and Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said brightly.  
  
"What's all this?" Sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo grinned and said, "Some new dresses I made that I would like you to try on so I can video tape you. Also, there are tapes there from when you were catching cards when you were in fourth grade that I thought you'd like to watch. Are you ready?"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened as she cried, "Hoo-ee! Okay, then."  
  
Kero clapped in joy and laughed saying, "Yay. That is awesome. Let's watch the tapes of the handsome me!"  
  
Sakura plopped in a tape and she smiled sadly at what she saw. On the tape was Syaoran trying with force to take the crads away in their first meeting. The next parts of the tape basically covered when they were rivals. The tape made Kero grumpy, "Hey?! Where's me?! All the tapes are of the Chinese brat and Sakura. Let's stop this and Sakura can put on the dresses, and I'll play my new games!"  
  
"Okay," Tomoyo stopped the tape, "Here Sakura-chan, you can have it."  
  
"Arigato," Sakura whispered. Today's attempt at forgetting about Syaoran had failed.  
  
Sakura put on dresses for the rest of the day till Tomoyo went home and Sakura went to bed. When Sakura got into bed she had a hard time sleeping because her mind kept straying to the tapes of Syaoran and her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The alarm clock buzzed at 6:30 am the following morning. Sakura was instantly awake because she realized that today was the first day of high school. Kero woke up with a dazed expression because it had been awhile since he was forced to get up so early.  
  
"Too early! Wake me up later!" Kero cried.  
  
"Yeah... school is too strict," Sakura replied.  
  
Sakura jumped out of bed and got into her new Siejou High uniform. Her hair was put up into two ponytails set at each side of her head... just like it was since she was very little.  
  
"Breakfast!" Touya yelled from the downstairs kitchen.  
  
"Hai!" Sakura yelled back.  
  
Kero flew into her bag and said, "I'm coming with you today."  
  
Sakura didn't complain except to say, "But stay quiet in there."  
  
Sakura ran down the stairs with her bag and sat down at the table.  
  
Fujitaka passed Sakura a bowl of rice with other condiments. Sakura gulped it down and said, "Arigato!"  
  
"Wow! The monster sure ate fast!" Touya exclaimed.  
  
Sakura glared at Touya. Sakura's dad broke the glare by saying, "Here's your lunch, have a good day!"  
  
"Hai! " Sakura exclaimed, "Goodbye!" Then she raced out the door, put on her rollerblades and rode to school.  
  
The school was packed. Students were racing to get to there first class. Sakura looked around for a familiar face but saw no one. Kero peaked his head out of her bag,.  
  
"Wow! This school is big!" Kero exclaimed.  
  
"Get back in the bag, Kero-chan," Sakura said. He obeyed grudgingly and went back in the bag so that he was out of sight.  
  
Sakura looked around more and saw someone that made her freeze. It was a teenage boy. He was turned around so that Sakura could only see the back of him. He was holding a briefcase and his chestnut hair swayed in the wind. He slowly turned around, saw Sakura and smiled.  
  
Sakura was about to faint. In his other hand was a teddy bear. His eyes looked at Sakura with love and happiness. Though he was about twelve feet away from Sakura, it felt like only a couple inches. It was Syaoran. The guy from her dreams.  
  
"Hey! What's going on? Why aren't you moving?" Kero complained peaking out of the bag again, " Oh, NO! It's the Chinese brat! Why's he here?"  
  
Sakura whispered while looking straight ahead and not turning to Kero, "Get back in the bag."  
  
"But, but, oh.... okay," Kero replied sadly.   
  
Sakura walked to Syaoran who looked the same as many years ago, and they embraced in a hug. Sakura cried tears of joy.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Author's note- Well... that's the end of chapter one. I hoped you like it... Please R&R!   
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS! 


	2. Default Chapter

Time of Destuction- Chapter 2!!  
  
"Very nice! I knew that Li-kun would come back!" Tomoyo said joyously watching Sakura and Syaoran hug from a couple feet away behind a bush, "I'm so glad I can videotape this, O hohoho. This is wonderful."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm so happy, Syaoran-kun! You came back!" Sakura said still hugging Syaoran. She stepped back and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I promised, didn't I?" he said with calm eyes smiling at her.  
  
"Hey brat," Kero said from inside the bag.  
  
"Huh? Oh... hi stuffed animal," Syaoran said back with a smooth voice.  
  
BRINGGG!!!!  
  
The school bell rang signaling first period was starting in five minutes. Sakura knew she had to get to class and Syaoran had too also. She had this crazy impulse so she gave Syaoran a quick kiss on the lips and left hurriedly.  
  
Syaoran was stunned. Her watched her leaving figure and blushed. He left to his first class, Geometry.  
  
Tomoyo laughed, but she did because she had it all on tape. She went to her first class immediatly with a grin on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura walked to her first class smiling like crazy. She gazed at her scedule and saw that her first class was Geometry. She looked around and saw a door with huge letters on it saying 'Geometry.' Sakura walked inside and chose a seat. The class was starting to fill up. She looked around and saw Chiharu and Naoko across the room. She smiled and waved at them. They saw her and waved back. When Sakura first walked into the class she didn't notice Rika and Naoko or she would have sit next to them. But it was too late to change seats because the seats were all taken next to them.  
  
Sakura's eyes flashed. Syaoran had just walked in elegantly. Her saw her and started to approach. The seat behind Sakura was taken so Syaoran took the one in front of her. He looked back for a quick second to smile then turned back around to face the front of the room.   
  
The teacher walked in. She was dressed in a black suit and her pale blue eyes were watching the class. The teacher was young looking, about 30- ish, and her black hair was up in a tight bun. She stood in front of class smiling kindly.  
  
"Hello students. My name is Miss Kylong. I'm your geometry teacher for this year. There are the guidelines for my class..."  
  
Sakura quit paying attention. As much as she tried to, she couldn't. Not when Syaoran was sitting in front of her. She could only pay attention to him. 'Was it this hard to concentrate in class when I sat in front of him?' Sakura thought.  
  
The class was surprisingly fast anyway. Kylong- sensei only talked about rules and procedures.   
  
The bell rang.  
  
Sakura got out of her seat so quickly that she tripped forward. Syaoran was already standing up, had turned around to see her fall and caught her.  
  
Sakura blushed. She stood up and said, "Arigato!"  
  
Syaoran stood there trying to think of what to say. He came up with, "Ummm... your welcome. See you at lunch..."  
  
Sakura smiled brightly and replied, "Hai! Bye!"  
  
But neither of them moved. Both of them were at loss for words. Sakura broke it though by turning around and fleeting to her next class. Syaoran did also but his thoughts were, 'She is so kawaii. I'm glad I'm back!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The morning was a breeze. Most of the teachers only explained the rules and their expectations. Lunch came quickly.   
  
Tomoyo and Sakura walked together to lunch. They met up with Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, and Takashi. All of them chose a spot outside to eat at a large rectangular table. They sat down.  
  
Sakura spotted Syaoran from far away and said to the group, "Excuse me...I'll be right back." She jumped out of her seat and ran to Syaoran.  
  
"Ummm... would you like to eat with us?" Sakura asked just like she had done in 4th grade.  
  
Syaoran felt like laughing at Sakura's sweetness but instead said gently, "Sure. Of course."  
  
He followed her to the rectangular table and sat down in the edge seat so that he was less noticeable from everyone. But it was too late.  
  
Sakura went back to her seat across from Syaoran and about 4 seats down to the middle of the table. As she sat down she noticed that everyone was gaping at Syaoran except Tomoyo, who was smiling. For a few seconds everyone was dead quiet. Then Chiharu, Naoko, and Takashi started asking a lot of questions. Rika smiled but decided to leave the questions to them three.  
  
Chiharu asked, "Why did you come back?"  
  
But at the exact same time Naoko said surprised, "Your'e back! When did you arrive here?"  
  
Takashi said, "I'm surprised your back, Li. Is it because my stories captivated you?"  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped. He didn't know how he would answer the questions. He started to glare at their nosiness but stopped when Tomoyo cried out.  
  
"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan!! What's wrong?!" Tomoyo yelled, but Sakura couldn't hear her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked urgently jumping out of his seat to help Sakura.  
  
Everyone else quietly gazed at Sakura with worry.  
  
Sakura's eyes were closed. She seemed in pain because she was thrashing around as Tomoyo her shoulders. Sakura's hands covered her ears, as if she was trying to block out sounds.  
  
Syaoran went up to Sakura and took the place of Tomoyo and shook Sakura's shoulders. After a few seconds Sakura opened her eyes. She seemed a little shaky but she was awake.  
  
"What happened?" Chiharu asked with her eyes wide open.  
  
Takashi rushed in saying, "There was once this magical girl who could feel how others felt. She was in pain because she felt the pain of others. So she spent her life as a pschiatrist. She'd help others with there pain...."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"What a stupid story," Chiharu said.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura said together, "Is it true?"  
  
Takashi replied, "Of course!"  
  
Tomoyo changed the subject by saying, "Are you okay Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Of course! I just... had a headache. Must have been from the teachers talking about rules," Sakura said trying to be convincing.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura carefully to see if she was lying, but the bell rang symbolizing that the next class was starting in five minutes.  
  
Sakura jumped up trying not to look into Syaoran's questioning eyes and said, "Don't worry about me. Bye!"  
  
Sakura ran faster than the Dash card to her next class. Everyone believed Sakura was just having a headache except Syaoran and Tomoyo who doubted what she said. Syaoran and Tomoyo walked to their next class..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura stumbled wondering what exactly had happened at lunch. She was thinking when a voice came from inside her bag.  
  
"What was that?" Kero asked worried looking up at Sakura while sitting in her bag.  
  
"I'll tell you at home, Kero-chan," Sakura said quietly so nobody would hear her talking to her toy.  
  
"Okay," Kero said. He became quiet again pondering what could have happened, while Sakura walked inside her English class.  
  
It was three minutes until class started. She was early becasue of her rush to get to class so that nobody would ask her questions of what happened to her at lunch. The bell rang meaning class was starting.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran walked to class worrying about Sakura (even thought she said not to worry). But he stopped walking because his head hurt. He closed his eyes and a painful vision popped up in his mind. After a few seconds Syaroan opened his eyes and the pain went away. The school bell rang.  
  
'Just like Sakura,' he thought rememebering lunch time. Syaoran ran to class trying to not be as late, 'What the heck was that?'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura looked up to see Syaoran walk into the room.  
  
The old teacher yelled, "You're late, young man! Sit in the front row there. Remember to be on time next time!" The teacher pointed to a desk. Syaoran sat down saying nothing.  
  
Sakura sat in the middle of a row across the room from Syaoran. But instead of thinking of Syaoran's return she thought about lunchtime.  
  
Sakura remembered what had happened vividly. Her head hurt so she closed her eyes. She was instantly in the body of a young boy. He had a short, black pigtail and glasses. The boy was standing in front of his mother, inside the kitchen. He was really excited. Today was the first day of preschool.  
  
"Here's your lunch, Reed. Have fun at preschool. Make your mom proud," she said passing him lunch.  
  
"Yes mommy," Reed said sweetly.  
  
Reed hugged his mom and ran out the door of the small house. Hi walked to school. When he arrived in the classroom he saw a little girl standing alone, obviously in his class, and walked up to her.   
  
In a kiddy voice he said, "Hi! I'm Clow Reed! What's your name?"  
  
"Go away!" the bratty girl said annoyingly.   
  
The little girl stuck her head up in the air and walked away.  
  
'She's weird,' Reed thought to himself.  
  
He tried talking to many other pre-schoolers but they all ignored him or yelled at him to go away. Reed got mad and covered his ears, trying to block out all the noises of them telling him to go away that were hurting him. He felt very pained at there rudeness....  
  
Sakura had then woken up to Syaoran shaking her. She had felt the sadness that the boy, Reed, had felt that made her want to scream. But Sakura kept wondering during her class, 'Did that really happen to the famous magician, Clow Reed? Was that part of his past?'  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Written by: magical_critter42  
  
Author's notes: Well! That's the end of Chapter 2!! Hope you liked it. Umm.... I didn't mean to make it this long but I wanted to get some of the plot about the destruction of time in it. SOoooo... Please R&R!! ^_^ 


	3. Default Chapter

Hey everybody! Here's Chapter 3 of "Destruction of Time." I hope you like it! Please write a review of what you think of it at the end!! Bye! ^__________^  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS *sniff sniff* I wish!!!!!  
  
Destruction of Time-- Chapter 3  
  
Sakura went home, still very confused about her 'vision.' So many thoughts were in her mind, like WHY Syaoran was back, vision at lunch, first day of high school, all things were being thought of.  
  
But her thoughts were interrupted by a loud snore from inside her bag. Sakura peeked inside to find Kero sleeping with a peaceful smile on his face. She laughed at Kero's kawaiiness with thoughts of when she first met Kero. She remembered being terrified that perhaps a burglar was in the house, then seeing a Kero appear out of the book looking for the Clow Cards that had flown away inside the basement as she looked around.  
  
Sakura sighed. The memories of 4th grade were the best she ever had. After Syaoran left for Hong Kong life resumed as it would have if Syaoran never came.... except Kero stayed the same.  
  
When Sakura arrived at her house she was greeted by Touya and Yuki who were walking out the door.  
  
Touya teased her saying, "Hi, monster. I could hear your skates from blocks away!"  
  
Sakura glared at her brother but stopped when Yuki said, "We're going to go eat!"  
  
Sakura smiled politely looking into Yuki's eyes and again realized that she never loved him.... and that ishe only had a hopeless crush.  
  
"Goodbye then," Sakura said with a bright smile.  
  
They left walking slowly and Sakura faintly hear a conversation.  
  
"Sister complex..." Yuki teased.  
  
"Shut up!" Touya replied. Yuki laughed.  
  
Sakura shrugged and walked through the door. Walking up to her room tiredly she heard Kero wake up.  
  
"Ahh! *yawn* How refreshing," a muffled voice said from within the bag.  
  
Sakura was now in her room, door shut, and she dumped out all the contents of her bag. Kero came out witha a thud.  
  
"Sakura!" Kero complained.  
  
"Gomen," Sakura said.  
  
"Oh, ok. Sooo..... what happened at lunch today. I was worried...." Kero said getting right to the point.  
  
"Ho-ee," Sakura said sweatdropping not knowing exactly what to say, "I had this... vision. And I saw Clow Reed. He was a preschooler and it was his first day of preschool. Peers were being very rude to him.... he felt pain and I felt his sorrow. But then I woke up."  
  
"Are you sure it was Clow Reed?" Kero said with doubt.  
  
Sakura glared and said, "I'm sure, Kero- chan."  
  
"Ok... Gomen Ne, Sakura. Anyways, I don't know if that really happened. Tell me if you have anothor vision and maybe I can tell you more about it," Kero said softly.  
  
Sakura smiled sadly saying, "It's ok, Kero-chan. I bet it was nothing. What's the worst that could happen?"  
  
Kero was about to reply but was interrupted by Sakura running out of her room.  
  
"I'll make you some cake, Kero-chan! That will make things all better!" Sakura yelled happily.  
  
Kero laughed and yelled back, " Yay!" More quietly, talking to himself, he said, "Sakura, be careful. Something bad COULD happen."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran sat at his tea table glaring for no particular reason. He sighed deeply and said, "What a big day."  
  
After gazing at the phone for four minutes that sat on the table in front of him Syaoran decided to call Sakura. Picking up the phone he slowly dialed Sakura's number.  
  
"Moshi Moshi!" said Sakura's voice from the other end of the line.  
  
"Hello, Sakura," Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran-kun? Hello!" Sakura said sounding startled.  
  
"Ummm... I was wondering if I could talk to you. Meet me a the park?" Syaoran said blushing.  
  
"H- Hai! I'll be there in a minute!" Sakura said happily.  
  
Both hung up the phone.  
  
Syaoran smiled. He'd been doing that a lot lately, mostly because he was thinking of Sakura. Syaoran stood up and walked out of the house and towards the park.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was estatic. She went upstairs to say she was going to the park to Kero.  
  
Once in the room Sakura grabbed Kero and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Ca-an-'t BREATHE!" Kero squeaked.  
  
"Sooooo happy!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Kero managed to get out of Sakura's grip and gasped.  
  
"Wahh Skaura! Your'e trying to kill me!" Kero said hugging his plushy neck.  
  
"Sorry, Kero-chan. I have to go to the park to see Syaoran- kun. I'll make your cake tomorrow," Sakura yelled to Kero disappearing out the door and running to the park.  
  
"What?! You'd rather talk to the Chinese brat than make me cake?!" Kero yelled after Sakura but it was too late..... she was already gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura ran to the park full of speed wanting to get there as fast as she could to see Syaoran. As soon as she was 3/4 there, she began to slow down and walk. Sakura laughed at herself because of her eagerness to see Syaoran.  
  
A dull ache was in her head. 'Probably just a headache from all the exciting events of today,' Sakura thought. But as she walked the pain didn't lessen. Sakura stopped walking to try to clear her head and closed her eyes for a second.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura was in Clow Reed's mind again. This time Clow was eating lunch. He was still in preschool and he felt very depressed. Nobody would sit with him to eat and whenever he tried to sit next to someone they would run away and sit somewhere else. So Clow sat at a table all alone. His appetite was low and he felt home sick.   
  
All of a sudden a girl with two dark red pigtails walked up to him. She grinned widely at Clow.  
  
"Hi! What's your name?" she asked. "I'm Sayi!"  
  
Sayi's sweetness made Clow surprised and crazy with happiness. He replied, "I'm Clow Reed! Arigato for talking to me!" Clow said brightly.  
  
Sayi looked at him in confusion and said, "Your from the Clow family?"  
  
"Yes. Why?" Clow asked her ," So?"  
  
"Your family studies dark magic and curses people!" Sayi yelled. She turned and ran as if Clow was going to put a curse on her any second from then.  
  
After her quick departure Clow felt very confused. 'Why does people say that my family study dark magic? What's going on? Why does everyone think something so dumb?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura slowly woke up. She was lying on a sidewalk. The headache was gone but now Sakura felt very uneasy. She felt sorry for Clow and decided to tell Kero as soon as she got home later about the newest vision. Sakura was as confused as Clow though for a second and thought, 'I don't get the vision. Clow doesn't know that he has magic in him?' Very curious, Sakura stood up and continued her walk to the park. Fortunetly, very little time had passed.  
  
When Sakura reached the park Syaoran was already there. He was sitting elegantly on a bench, staring into space. Quickly all worries slipped Sakura's mind to be replaced with bliss. She ran to the bench Syaoran was at and sat down next to him.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura with kindness and said, "Konnichiwa, Sakura!"  
  
Sakura smiled and replied, "Konnichiwa Syaoran- kun! I didn't keep you waiting did I?"  
  
Syaroan seemed to be uplifted with Sakura's high spirits and smiled back saying, "No. I just got here."  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Sakura asked sweetly.  
  
Syaoran frowned briefly and said, "Sakura, I was wondering about lunch time today..."  
  
Syaoran was cut off by Sakura's comment, "Hooo--eee!"  
  
He continued softly, "What happened exactly?"  
  
Sakura again cried, "Hoe! I... ummm... had a vision. I saw Clow Reed when he was a happy little pre- schooler...." She stopped abruptly because Syaoran had an astonished look, "Nani?"   
  
Syaoran whispered, "I saw one vision today of Clow today...."  
  
"NANI?!" Sakura said again, "I had a second one on my way here. Clow Reed found out that people didn't like him because they thought he used magic to curse people. But he had no clue about the rumors.... also, I don't think he knew that he HAD magic. I asked Kero-chan about the one at lunch, and he doesn't know what is happening."  
  
Syaoran frowned, "I never had a second vision.... I'll research it later..."  
  
Sakura said, "And I'll check with Kero-chan again. Anyways, I keep meaning to ask you. Why are you back? And is Meilin-chan coming, too?"  
  
Syaoran blushed and spoke bashfully, "I came back because I wanted to see you. Also, the clan didn't have anything important for me to do and didn't mind my leaving. As for Meilin..."  
  
**flashback in Hong Kong**  
  
" I'm going with you Syaoran- kun!" Meilin cried in Syaoran's room.  
  
"No, Meilin! You're not going to Japan!" Syaoran spoke harshfully while packing bags to go to the airport, "Why do you want to go anyway?"  
  
"Cause... cause, hmph!" Meilin said stamping her feat and walking out of Syaoran's room.  
  
**end flashback**  
  
"She decided to stay in Hong Kong," Syaoran said sweatdropping.  
  
Sakura said, "That's too bad. Soo..." Sakura stopped talking becuase Syaoran looked pained.  
  
Syaoran's eyes were closed tightly and his arm now gripped Sakura's shoulder for support.   
  
Sakura yelled with concern, "Syaoran- kun!!!"  
  
A second later Syaoran opened his eyes with a relieved look and blushed when he took his arm off Sakura's shoulder.   
  
"I got the second vision..." Syaoran said to himself, "What's going on?"  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Hi! It's me again! magical_critter42~~!!! Ummm... well, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review if you like it or not ^_________^. Well, Ja-ne for now! 


	4. Default Chapter

Destruction of Time- Chapter 4!!   
  
Author's Note!!- Hey readers! Chapter 4 is here! Gomen ne for the long wait. I've been caught up in school work... blah blah blah. Well, now school's out and I have all summer so I should be able to write a lot more chapters! Yay! Oh yeah... please R&R or e-mail me your comments. It's greatly appreciated. Ja-ne for now! Arigato to people for reading this story!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS.... but I wish SOOO much. That would be awesome *starts going off into her dreamworld*  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura couldn't help herself. She gaped at Syaoran. Both were speechless for a few seconds.  
  
Finally, Syaoran couldn't take it any longer. He blurted, "Stop looking at me like that!"  
  
Sakura blushed and softly replied, "Gomen, Syaoran- kun. I... am just surprised..."  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped and mumbled, "That's okay. I saw Clow again. It was probably the same one you had because Clow didn't realize that he had magic when he was that young. Well, I'm going to go back to my apartment now to research. See you at school tomorrow?" Syaoran said with a smile playing at his lips.  
  
Sakura blushed again, "Hai! See you tomorrow Syaoran- kun!"   
  
Syaoran stood up off the bench and said, "Bye, Sakura."  
  
Sakura replied swiftly, "Bye!" Sakura watched Syaoran's leaving figure. Slowly the figure got farther and farther away till it was no longer visible.  
  
Sakura started walking home. She felt blissful at the thought that Syaoran had come back to see her.   
  
The Kinomoto residence slowly came into view. Sakura walked inside.   
  
"I'm home!" Sakura yelled from inside the living room while she took off her shoes.  
  
Touya stuck his head into the living room, while he stood in the kitchen. "I noticed," Touya said sarcastically talking with a sardonic smile.  
  
Sakura glared but stopped as her dad entered the room with a kind-hearted smile.  
  
"Hello, Sakura-san. I just got home from work. Touya is going to cook dinner tonight," her dad said still smiling.  
  
His smiling was contageous. Sakura grinned and replied sweetly, "Okay. As long as it doesn't taste bad."  
  
Touya's eyes narrowed as he said with confusion, "Huh? I bet it would be better than your cooking..."  
  
"Hmph!" Sakura said... as Syaoran does... while she walked up to her room with urgency so that she could talk to Kero.  
  
Sakura's dad shrugged and went back into the kitchen and dining room to sit down a wait for dinner.  
  
Sakura opened the door to her room and saw Kero... playing with videogames as usual.   
  
"Kero-chan! Kero-chan!" Sakura yelled sitting down next to Kero who was very intently watching the television screen.  
  
Kero paused the game with exasperation as he said, "What is it Sakura?"  
  
"Kero-chan! I had another vision! I was about Clow-san in preschool again. Only he wasn't aware that he possessed magic. A little girl walked up to him, and when she found out that he was in the Clow clan she got freaked out and said that he put curses on people. Then I woke up and went to the park to meet Syaoran and told him about it. And then at that moment, he got the same vision!" Sakura said with urgency trying to tell Kero as much as she could about the early afternoon.  
  
Kero looked surprised, as if it took him a while to digest all the information Sakura had given him, and he finally replied, "Huh? Another vision? The Chinese gaki too? This is getting serious..."   
  
Kero was interrupted from his thinking by a loud knocking coming from Sakura's window.   
  
"Hoe?!" Sakura exclaimed. Hesitantly, she walked to her window and opened up a crack of it.  
  
Because it was dark outside by now Sakura couldn't see what/ who was knocking on her window. She whispered with worry, "W-who's t-there?"  
  
"It's me..." a deep voice said.  
  
"HOEE! A ghost!" Sakura yelled. Her eyes widened and became terrified lines. She jumped back and put her fist into her mouth. Kero flew back in surprise wondering what was wrong.  
  
The voice yelled obviously annoyed, "BAKA! It's me! Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura approached the window again and opened it fully standing in front of the window. Syaoran was sitting in a tree branch. He swiftly jumped from the branch and into Sakura's room.  
  
"Ahhh!" Syaoran yelled. He lost his balance in landing into the room and crashed in his landing... knocking Sakura down and falling on top of her.  
  
With speed Syaoran stood up and blushed. Sakura got up too, looking at her feet and also blushing.  
  
"Chinese gaki! What are you doing here?" Kero growled at Syaoran with amusement written on his face at Syaoran's clumsiness.  
  
"Err... I came to talk to Sakura," Syaoran said quietly.  
  
Sakura blushed a deep red a said, "Hi, Syaoran-kun. What's the matter?"  
  
"Kaijou! Dinner's ready!" Touya yelled from downstairs in the kitchen.  
  
"Hai!" Sakura yelled back. To Syaoran and Kero she said, "Wait here. I'll be back as soon as I can. And stay quiet to!"  
  
Syaoran and Kero glared fiercely at each other. Kero broke the glare though, to resume his videogame. Syaoran sat in Sakura's desk chair and gazed around.  
  
Sakura ran out of the room. Quickly, she sat down at the dining table as Touya brought out cooked food. Then the family sat together for a peaceful dinner.  
  
"I thought you already ate," Sakura spoke out to Touya.  
  
"I did... but I'm still hungry," Touya answered.  
  
Sakura aweatdropped. Rushing to get back to Syaoran and Kero, Sakura ate her food. Seeing her speed, Touya's eyes widened but he decided not to say anything. All of a sudden a noise was emmited from Sakura's room.  
  
"You gaki! Go away back to China!" a voice said with an Osaka accent.  
  
"Stupid stuffed animal! Mind you're own buisness!" Came the reply.  
  
Touya and his dad looked up towards Sakura's room then back to Sakura for an explanation. There intense gaze made Sakura sweatdrop.  
  
"Hoe... I guess I forgot to turn off the television.I'm done eating, may I be excused?"  
  
Sakura's dad smiled and nodded. Toura gave Sakura a suspicious look but shrugged. Quickly, Sakura ran up to her room.  
  
Once she entered her room and shut the door she saw Kero and Syaoran in yet another glaring contest. They both stopped glaring at each other a few seconds after Sakura had entered the room.   
  
"Hmph!" Syaoran said towards Kero.  
  
"Chinese gaki!" Kero retorted back.  
  
Sakura stayed at the doorway until she could no longer stand their childish behavior so she acknowledged Syaoran by saying, "Why do you need to talk to me, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"I came to tell you about some books I read about Clow-san. It gave some explanations as to why we are getting visions..." Syaoran said.  
  
Kero said grumpily, "So what? I bet if you give me time I could figure it out too..."   
  
Sakura glared at Kero's attitude and said to Syaoran, "Please continue."  
  
Syaoran sighed and said, "It's a long story...."   
  
Sakura smiled and replied sweetly, "I have a lot of time."  
  
"Not as much time as you think, Sakura," Syaoran replied darkly. 


	5. The Story of Clow

Chapter 5 (The Story)- Destruction of Time  
Author's note- Hi everyone! Magical_critter42 here. Here's another chapter of DOT!! Yay! SOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in a while... gomen gomen gome!! I'll try to get these chapters out faster. Hope you like this chapter... Remember to R&R at the end please!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Syaoran glanced around Sakura's room, checking out his surroundings. He sighed and said, "I don't know where to start....."  
  
A very bored Kero replied, "The beginning would be nice. Geez!! Hurry up!!"   
  
Syaoran glared at the doll. It seemed as though being gone all these years hadn't helped his relationship with Kero. 'Why do I offend him so much?' Syaoran thought. 'Sure, I call him a stuffed doll and I always glare at him... but why does he hate me so much??' By now, Kero was glaring back at Syaoran. Sighing again (he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately), Syaoran broke his glare with Kero to look at Sakura. The girl was staring at Syaoran with wide eyes. She was waiting for the story Syaoran was about to tell, obvlious to the glaring contest that Syaroan and Kero had. Syaoran blushed seeing Sakura staring at him a cleared his throat.  
  
"Ahem.... *cough cough cough* Ok then, the beginning.... the story starts when Clow-san starts preschool..." Syaoran began.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Clow Reed was a happy 5 year old boy with no siblings. His mother and father were high sorcerors... very powerful. Therefore, their offspring, Clow Reed was twice as strong to have both the powers of his mother and father in him. But his family hid his powers from him, the didn't want to tell him about his potential because they didn't know how he'd handle it, or if he could control his powers at such a young age. They figured that they could tell him the truth when he older, more mature. So his mother became more of a house wife, acting as a normal mother would. Clow- san's father was a high official, a cheif in the police office headquarters.   
  
Anyways, Clow-san went to school for his first day. He was very joyful, eager to meet people his own age and make friends. But to his dissapointment, no one would talk to him. They all glared at him, even the teachers. All but one girl with dark red pigtails, named Coyusk, Sayi. She went up to him and greeted him. He was ecstatic!! Someone was nice enough to say hi! But as soon as he told her that he was a Clow, she treated him as everyone else did. Sayi was particularily mean. She always screamed that he was cursing everybody, that his family were murderers, people who studied magic to hurt others. Others weren't so out-right, they just glared at him. But Clow-san was hurt terribly by these words that she said. 'How could she lie? Why does everyone hate me?! They don't even know me! How could they believe these lies?' Clow-san would think to himself.   
  
After a few days of such torment, the now saddened boy confronted his parents. He asked his mother, 'Are we special people?' His mother, a very sweet person deep within her heart, replied that they were, in fact, 'special.' So he asked what made them special. She replied, 'We are a happy family with gifts. We do our best to help improve society and we make good money. All families are special in there own way.'   
  
Clow-san wasn't satisfied with the answer so he continued to pry. His next question was, 'We have gifts? What are they?'   
  
Clow's mother laughed. 'Why are you asking so many questions? Dinner's about done.... will you set the table?' Clow-san couldn't refuse his mother, so he grudgingly set the table. His father sat at the table, reading the newspaper. Seeing his boy looking distressed he put down his paper and asked his son what the problem was. Clow-san replied with a simple, 'nothing.' His parents knew something was wrong with their precious boy, but they didn't say anything. Clow, meanwhile, was deep in thought. His thoughts were pretty complicated for a boy his age... based on what kind of special gifts his family had. He refused to believe that Sayi was right, that his family was currupt, viscious liars who used magic.   
  
Dinner was in silence. Both his mother and father kept stealing glances at the quiet boy. Finally Clow-san said, 'I....I was wondering..........' but he couldn't continue. He was afraid of how his parents would react if he asked about magic. He thought that his parents would think him silly or that they would be mad at him. His father said, 'What is it, son? You know that you can tell us anything.' Clow-san was still in doubt. But finally he managed to say, 'I was wondering... everyone at my school keeps glaring at me at school.... and a girl keeps saying that my family is evil.... studying magic. Is she telling the truth?'  
  
Clow's mother, who was drinking water, dropped her cup and his father looked in shock. Clow-san wished that he never said anything... so he ran to his room. His parents reaction meant that they were evil, lying, magic-users.  
  
Clow-san was in his room... crying. He was angry and depressed. This happy boy's thoughts were being drowned out by the thought that his family was evil.   
  
In truth, Clow-san's family were the most un-evil people in town. Clow-san's mother, who was at the time an amateur, had accidently killed a cat trying to save it when it was caught in a fence. She used her magic... trying to pry the fence away, but the fence steel wouldn't budge and shook uncontrollably killing the poor cat. A neighbor, Coyusk's, saw this and told the whole town... therefore, the rumors started about the evil Clow-family. That was why Sayi, a Coyusk, had been so mean. The Clow family were aware of the rumors but thought nothing of it, because they didn't want to start a scene. Hearing about their boy's problems, they got saddened and tried to talk to the boy.  
  
Clow-san continued his crying, hearing a vague plea from his mom on the other side of his bedroom door. Angry, he starting screaming to go away. Suddenly, he blew a blast of power.... turning the house on fire. Terrified of what he done, Clow-san was frozen in shock, untouched by the flames. His parents were trying to use their powers to kill the fire, but failed. Clow's mother saw her dumbstruck boy, and went to him. Picking him up she ran threw the flames to get him to safety. His father tried to find a manuver to get him out of the house. Eventually, Clow's family was out of their house. But a price was paid. Clow's mother was severly burned from the flames... still trying to stop the flames on her clothers. Clow-san's father made it out... in the same terrifying condition as his wife. Clow-san was uninjured... glowing a white color a little bit, scared to death. Firefighters and neighbors came... but the house was completely torched. Clow's parents were rushed to the hospital and Clow-san went with them. The doctor, was unfortunately, Coyusk himself, the person who saw Clow's mother kill the cat. Coyusk refused to help Clow's family, and no other doctor was at hand. Clow-san's parent's were refused help, and died a few hours later. Clow-san was sent to an adoption house, were he was treated badly and ran away...   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"That's all the story I know.... the book I read was cut off there... many pages were ripped out of the book. But a few pages later, there was another part of the book. It said that Clow-san had put a curse on his town when he was older. In the future, when he was considered an ancestor, two people would be chosen. One of his great-great- great (however many great's) grandchild, and the holder of his most precious possesion, the Clow Cards. These two people would go to the past... somehow break his curse and return back home. If this curse wasn't broken, then the town that he was from would suffer the fate that his parent's had... being torched. The whole town would light on fire... with no available help," Syaoran said somlemnly.   
  
Sakura and Kero were in shock. "Such.... a sad story!!!! Poor Clow-san!! We've gotta help him, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said. She was sitting down but now she was standing up, her arm pulling Syaoran up off the ground too. Realizing what she was doing, Sakura calmed down, blushing. Syaoran was smiling a rare 'truely happy' smile.   
  
"So, you've got to break the curse-- which is that Clow's hometown would be destroyed in flames. Hmm.... sounds dangerous, Sakura," Kero said, deep in thought.   
  
"I know, Kero-chan.... but I've got to. Innocent people would die. And I need to get rid of these awful visions...." Sakura said quietly.  
  
Syaoran looked at the Sakura and said as quiet as Sakura had spoken, "Don't worry, I've been chosen too. I'll help you, no need to worry."   
  
Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes. She slowly smiled and said, "Ok! Arigato, Syaoran-kun. I feel safe when you're around." Sakura and Syaoran blushed.   
  
Kero sighed and said addressing only Sakura, "Then it's decided. You and the chinese brat are going to the past.... now we've got to find a way to get there..."   
  
The three figures sat in silence, contemplating what to do next. Syaoran and Sakura were looking at each other... thinking of what to do. Kero had his arm raised to his face... a gesture to show how hard he was thinking. None of them knew what they could do....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So.... how was it? Good, bad, ok? Oh, this part of the fanfic is a summary of Clow's youth... so sorry that there wasn't much S+S. Tons more S+S moments coming!Please R&R. Sorry again for not updating sooner... I'll try to be faster now. I was just having a writer's block for a while... but that's gone now, and i have a lot of ideas,yay! So, next chapter up soon. Oh, if you haven't already.... read my newest story, "No More Sorrow". Bye for now!! THanks for reading! S+S forever! 


	6. Default Chapter

Chapter 6- Destruction of Time  
  
A/N-- Hey hey hoo hoo people! Basically just saying- 'here's chapter 6, enjoy!'.... no reviews! *cries* Oh well.... Hopefully someone out there likes my stories.... Have a good day!   
OMG! I am sooo stupid! Lol, you don't have to reply to that^-~. This was my first fanfic and I started it months ago. In that time, I had only known the ending of the manga... and assumed that Sakura had said I Love You back to Syaoran in the anime. But.... now I know the ending of the anime. So... let's set this story in the time that Sakura hasn't admitted her feelings to Syaoran yet, but he said I love you years ago. Sorry if that confuses anyone.... it sure confuses me.... and onto the story....  
  
No solutions had come up yet. Sakura, Syaoran, and Kero still didn't know how Sakura and Syaoran would get transported into the past to prevent disaster. Minutes were quickly passing by....  
  
"Ah ha! I know! I could use my Time Card..... get it to move Syaoran and me into the past?" Sakura suggested, proud of her solution.  
  
Kero glanced at Sakura blankly. "Sure, that is possible, but very risky. You could end up anywhere in time if you lose concentration on your journey. Or you could be trapped in a time warp forever... but if worst comes to worst, I guess that that is the only possible way of getting there," said the stuffed animal doubtfully.   
  
Syaraon frowned and said, "Sounds interesting. I hate to say this, but I think that Eriol would be a good help. After all.... he IS the reinacarnation of Clow. His powers are pretty good I guess, but you didn't hear that from me!"   
  
"Eriol! Why didn't I think of that?!" Kero said.  
  
"Stuffed animals don't have brains....." Syaoran said with a smirk.  
  
Kero gave Syaoran a death look and was about to lung for Syaoran's finger or any other body part he could reach when Sakura interuppted.  
  
"Eriol-kun is probably too busy. I don't think I should interrupt him...." Sakura said quietly.  
  
"Interrupt? That loser? Anyways, he is suppose to protect you! And the fate of a city and people are depending on you and me to make Clow change his attitude in the past!" Syaroan said arguing.  
  
Kero said loudly, "The brat is right. If Eriol can help.... then we should contact him."  
  
"We don't have time! Syaoran-kun and me need to go as soon as we can! I say we use the Time Card. I am strong enough... I can control the power till we arrive at our destination. Trust me!" Sakrua said with persuasion.  
  
Kero and Syaoran simultaneously sighed. "If you insist...." Kero said doubtfully.   
  
Syaoran said grimly, "Ok..."  
  
"Ok. Then it is settled. I'll call Tomoyo-chan, we can leave tonight," Sakura said.  
  
Kero yelled with disagreement, "Now.... wait a minute! Leaving with the Time Card I'll say is okay. But you aren't at your full strength! If you use the Time Card you must be well rested.... have plenty of power.... and have everything planned."  
  
Sakura glared at Kero. "Kero-chan, it is okay. I can handle it! Syaoran-kun will be with me. And I have a plan. Call upon the powers of time to take Syaoran and me to the past.... easy!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Syaoran said in defeat.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Don't worry so much! I'll call Tomoyo-chan and tell her about our expected departure. One second!"  
  
Syaoran and Kero sat slumped in Sakura's room. Neither talked, they just accepted that Sakura's mind was made up.   
  
"Moshy moshy? Hi Tomoyo-chan! Yeah, it is Sakura. Listen, to make a long story short..... I've been having visions of the past and Clow Reed. He has set a curse upon the town he lived in to suffer the fate his family faced when he was young... to die in flames. I don't know what town he grew up in, all I know is that Syaoran and me need to go to the past using the Time Card and prevent this curse from coming true," Sakura said in one breath.  
  
"Slow down, Sakura-chan! So... you and Syaoran are going to the past? And something about Clow Reed? When are you leaving Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura replied, "Tonight hopefully...."   
  
Tomoyo gasped, "Wow! That is soon! And you don't know how long you'll be gone? Maybe you should come over here to use your card, there is a lot of room. And also, I could say that you are spending the night and stall you a little time."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! You are such a good friend! Syaoran, Kero, and I will be right over!" Sakrua said joyfully.  
  
"Goodbye!" both girls said. And with that, they hung up.   
  
"We are going to Tomoyo-chan's house. Syaoran-kun, you leave out of my window? I can't have you leaving out of the front door where Oni-chan or Otou-san will see you. Meet you outside? Kero-chan, you can with me in my pocket," Sakura said with a commanding tone.   
  
"Wow, Sakura, you could be a military leader with that kind of determined look!" Kero said jokingly.   
  
Sakura smiled and walked out of her room. Syaoran climbed out her window with grace.   
  
"Oni-chan! I'm going to Tomoyo-chan's for the night!" Sakura called. Touya was in the living room watching tv.  
  
"This late at night? Did I hear voices upstairs? " Touya said suspiciously.   
  
"Heh heh... I already told you that was the television! And why not go to Tomoyo-chan's house?" Sakura said. "Bye! Oni-chan! Dad!" Sakura gave them both a goodbye hug... surprising Touya with her affection.  
  
"Have a good night squirt," Touya said smirking.  
  
"Bye!" Sakura said. She ran out the door... not looking back, in fear that looking at her house and the life she led she would be too scared to go on her mission that could kill her. The future was full of uncertainties... and so was the past.   
  
Onward was the journey to Tomoyo's house. Sakura and Syaoran arranged to meet there and see each other inside the mansion and in Tomoyo's room. Speedily, Sakura ran as fast as she could to Tomoyo's house. It was a far run and by the time Sakura reached Tomoyo's house she was breathless. As Sakura walked up the the gates of the mansion, they slowly opened inviting her in. Sakura went inside the mansion, still awed at it's magnifence even though she had been there many times. Quickly, but with ease, Sakura went to Tomoyo's room. The door was open. In it revealed a bored looking Syaoran sitting on the ground with his legs straight out and arms behind him. Sakura blushed, looking at him. Tomoyo was sitting in a chair next to her desk getting a video camera loaded. Seeing Sakura, Tomoyo looked up and greeted her.  
  
"Konbanwa, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said. "I take it that you and Li-kun have everything planned and ready to go?"  
  
Kero popped out of Sakura's pocket. "Sakura has an insane plan! Using the Time Card..."  
  
Sakura glared at her doll friend. "Kero-chan! It's the only way and you know it!" Sakura said. Turning to Tomoyo, Sakura continued, "The plan is simple. I will use the Time Card to transport us back to the time of Clow Reed. Then, somehow, Syaoran and I can talk the boy out of placing this curse on the town that he was im. Maybe we can even go back in time before Clow-san accidently lit the house on fire and there would be no curse..."  
  
Kero cried out, "Sakura, Sakura!! You can't do that! You musn't mess up the history, they can affect the future in a bad way! For example, if Clow's house did not light on fire Clow might not have found his inner strength to create the Clow Cards, and there would be no Clow Cards today. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"  
  
Sakura gave a thoughtful look. Syaoran was still sitting on the ground, taking in Kero's words but not saying anything. Sakura gave a defeated sigh. "I get what you mean, Kero-chan. If I affect the past in a wrong way then today's present time would be different..." Sakura said.  
  
"Right! You're getting it! Simply go there, prevent the curse (however you do it), and come back!" Kero said with optimism.  
  
Syaoran finally said, "Okay then. Let's go!"   
  
Tomoyo was recording the conversation, listening intently. "Are you going with them, Kero-chan?"   
  
Kero sighed and said, "Sorry, but I can't. This journey is specifically meant for Sakura and Syaoran. They are having the visions, so they must go. I will stay here, hoping for the best. One thing that worries me is  
that Sakura hasn't used the cards in a long time... a few years. She might not have the strength she had before..."  
  
Tomoyo laughed, "Ohohoho! Don't worry, Kero-chan! They'll do fine. I'll keep you company here. And you know that Li-kun would risk his life for Sakura...."  
  
Syaoran blushed freverantly. "Uh.... I.... ah!!" Syaoran stumbled with his words. Sakura looked down, a slight pink color coming to her cheeks. Kero shook his head, and surprisingly gave a slight chuckle.  
  
"Let's go!" Syaoran said with a commanding tone. He was still red and couldn't look Sakura in the eyes.  
  
Sakura laughed at Syaoran's behavior... but still blushing too. Tomoyo was videotaping it all of course, in hope that in the future when Sakura or Syaoran looked at it, they would have good memories. Sakura hugged Tomoyo and Kero and took out her key.  
  
"Key that hides the forces of the dark. Show yourself to me! Time Card... take Syaoran and me to the past, where a young Clow Reed is!"  
  
A mist covered the room. With ease, Sakura and Syaoran were blown off there feet... transported to another place and time.....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N- Well, what did you think of it? Good, bad? Heh, I hope I didn't rush the departure of Sakura and Syaoran... but I wanted to get through that. Um... more S+S moments in the next chapter! And, hehe... don't laugh at the little incantation thingy that Sakura did.... I don't remember exactly what she says in the japanese version with the Sakura Cards to call upon a card... so this will do?! Oh yeah! I mentioned Eriol for a reason *hint hint, nudge nudge*^-^ Please R&R peoples! I really appreciate it! Byes! 


	7. Yet again..... Default Chapter

A/N- Hi!! Here's chapter 7 for you. I hope that the wait for it wasn't too long! Enjoy!  
  
Destruction of Time- Chapter 7  
  
Sakura blinked. The ride through time seemed short and excruciating. When the Time Card took Sakura through time she felt as if her insides were being pulled out in different directions and life was slowly passing by. The journey seemed to take a manner of seconds, but in those seconds contained a feeling of dread that Sakura hoped not to feel for a long time. Going through Time was interesting, Sakura had thought. There was a warp of light that Sakura and Syaoran entered and then a clear ten inch thick wall. They simply had to push themselves through the wall and they'd end up on the side of time they wanted to be on. Sakura was willing to give up, but hearing a very determined Syaoran behind her, Sakura dealt with the pain and went through.  
  
Sakura was sitting on something soft, but firm. Looking down, Sakura's eyes popped open to find that she was sitting on Syaoran! Syaoran was knocked unconcious, probably because he fell through the wall hard and Sakura fell on top of him. Sakura quickly jumped to her feet, with a worried expression.  
  
"Syaoran- kun?! Are you alright?! Syaoran-kun... wake up!" Sakura said. Sakura kneeled onto the dirt ground, her face over Syaoran's, calling his name so that he would wake up.  
  
Syaoran grunted. He was still in a sleeping state but was mumbling, "I... will... always... love you...." he said barely audible.  
  
"Syaoran-kun! You'll be ok! What did you say? Please wake up!" Sakura said again in hopes of Syaoran waking up.  
  
Syaoran suddenly woke up and bolten upright. Accidently, he knocked Sakura out of the way, because she was leaning over him. Noticing what he was doing, he caught Sakura and held her before should would be totally on the ground. In a semi-hug Syaoran was holding Sakura. But even the hug was quick, because Syaoran realized what he was doing and dropped her again.  
  
Syaoran blushed. "Eh-heh-heh. Gomen..." he said bashfully.  
  
Sakura was still figuring what had happened. One second she was sitting up, then she was in Syaoran's arms, then she fell to the ground. Good heartedly she said, "It's ok, Syaoran-kun."  
  
Syaoran looked around. "I take it that we are where Reed-san lived when he was little? Rather interesting place."  
  
They were sitting in a desolate field. Looking around, they could not see the end off where the area of dirt land stopped. Sakura was amazed at such cleared land. "Where do we begin? Which way should we walk?" she said, eyes wide open.  
  
Syaoran decided that he would take control of the situation. "Let's go.... this way," he said pointing to the right of him. There wasn't any direction to point them anywhere's, except for the sun.  
  
Sakura didn't have any better idea so she said, "Ok."   
  
And so they walked...beginning their journey in the past. The sun was shining bright, creating an effect that they were starting fresh with high hopes of finding Clow Reed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was slumped over, very tired. "Syaoran-kun! We've been walking for hours! Maybe we should have walked the other way! We aren't getting anywhere it seems because all around us is just sand!"  
  
Syaoran was just as tired. He was sweating but trying to hide his discontent because of pride. "I'm sure that we are getting close. Don't worry Sakura, we'll get out of this ok."  
  
Sakura sighed. She put her trust in Syaoran and walked on.   
  
Minutes later, a small town came in view. Sakura yelled estactically, "Look at that Syaoran-kun! We made it!"   
  
Syaoran was as happy as Sakura. "Finally!" he said.  
  
Despite their weariness they ran to the town.Hope flowed through their veins in this mysterious place of the past.   
  
The town was small, but seemed to have many people. Many people were doing shopping around town at little posts. An old man was sitting at the gate of the town, holding up a tin cup asking for money.  
  
"Hello there travelers. Do you have any money for an old beggar like me?" the man asked nicely.  
  
Sakura searched her pockets. "Gomen nasai sir, I don't have any money with me. I truly am sorry...." Sakura said sadly.   
  
"That's okay, dear child. I'm sure that I'll make it by as I have years before. Have a nice day. Oh! And by the way, welcome to Tomoeda," the man said as kind as before.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran's eyes popped open. "T---T--Tomoeda?" Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran said, "So, this is Tomoeda in the past? I wonder why we were brought here..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N- Soooo..... did you like it? hate it? Please R+R! Finally! This story is starting to pick up^-^. Ok, Author Alert doesn't work right? Well, for those who want me to e-mail them when I update stories, I'll make a list for that. Just write something about it in your review or e-mail me at ssforever@clowmistress.com   
S+S forever! Have a good day! Bye for now! 


	8. Default Chapter!

A/N (by magical_critter42, sakurafans24, whatever-- heh heh heh)- Hiya! Chapter 8... yay! At least, I THINK yay..hehe^-^. Nothing much to say..... Please R&R at the end... my e-mail is sakurafans24@yahoo.com ...my other e-mail broke =(   
  
Destruction of Time-Chapter 8  
  
Sakura stuttered, "Tomoeda?? But but... Clow-san is chinese. Shouldn't we been in China?"   
  
Syaoran smirked and said sarcastically, "Nice, Sakura. Brought us to the wrong place.... Clow-san died in Tomoeda... but I don't think that he lived here when he was a little boy. What are we going to do now?"  
  
The old beggar was eavsedropping on the conversation and said, "Ohhhh... are you talking about that little boy's whose parents died a while ago? Quite sad, if ya ask me..."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both walked into the beggars face and said together, "What was that?!?!"   
  
The beggar held up his hands in surrenduring to their curiosity and said, "Ok ok ok! No need to get pushy. The little boy lives in a shabby place near here. I'll take ya to him if ya want!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran nodded gratefully. Sakura teased to Syaoran, "See? My idea worked perfectly fine... we are going to see Clow-san right?" She stuck out her tongue and Syaoran shook his head sweatdropping at her child-like behavior.  
  
Walking through trashy aisles and alleyways, Sakura, Syaoran, and the beggar went through Tomoeda. Sakura stared in awe at the town, for it had no resemblance to the present time Tomoeda. The houses were made of mud and straw mixed, giving it a sense of being ancient. The roads were made of packed dirt.. not as glamorous as paved streets. Seeing the past Tomoeda, Sakura couldn't see how this could be the town that she had grown up in, in the future.  
  
Finally the old man stopped in front of a broke down building. It was in horrible condition. The walls were crooked and had many cracks running through them. The roof was lopsided and had a few parts that didn't cover the area inside the house. The building looked like a miniature house, one that was long abandoned and was no longer kept for.  
  
Syaoran sighed and said, "Sakura.... this can't be the place. You know it as well as I do."  
  
Sakura shrugged. "We've gotta give it a try at least. I don't know how to get home if this isn't the right place..."  
  
The old man knocked on the door. He said loudly, "Little boy! I have visitors for you!"  
  
From inside the building came a booming voice. "Get away from here, old man. There is nothing that I have to give you!!" the voice said.  
  
Sakura raised her eyebrows. Though the beggar had called the person inside a little boy, the voice sounded like one of a teenagers. Sakura was about to say something when Syaoran shushed her but putting his finger on her lips. Sakura blushed and jumped back. Syaoran looked down at his feet being bashful, but he didn't want their presence to be known quite yet.  
  
The beggar shrugged. "Kids, this is the house. I really can't do much else for ya. I gotta get back to my corner now, get some money so I can eat tonight...." he said tiredly.   
  
Sakura felt sorry for the old man. Wishing the beggar a good day, the man left the two teens in front of the door.   
  
"Why do I have to be quiet?" Sakura whispered to Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran whispered back, "You don't want to say something that you might regret later... and perhaps we should think before we act or jump to conclusions."  
  
Sakura cried out loudly, "HMPH!"  
  
The voice inside said loudly, obviously annoyed, "Old man, are you still there? Go away! You know.... I have things to do, and I don't want to be..." and his voice had died off. Then he said, "Old man?! Is that you at the door?"  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrows. Sakura glanced cluelessly at the door of the house. Suddenly the door burst open, showing a teenager with a bitter look in his eyes. His glamorous shiny black hair was in a pony tail that went to his shoulders. The clothes that were on him were dirty and old. They were rags, something of which a young homless person would wear.   
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes and said sighing, "This isn't Clow-san..." but his voice got caught in his throat and he was quiet. Syaoran was definite that the boy in front of him was Clow. The aura, richly dark blue was filling his senses.   
  
Sakura was smiling triumphantly. The black haired boy said with a harsh voice, in the same told as they had heard before, "Come in."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran timidly walked in through the door. They were hesitant as to whether they should trust this person.   
  
Sadly, the inside of the house was in as much trashy condition as the outside. There was barely any room, only a small living room and a dirty kitchen. Sakura and Syaoran stood in the middle of the little room uncomfortably.  
  
"Um...." Sakura started.  
  
"Who are you? There is something different about you two.... I sensed it at the door and I sense it now," Clow said straightforwardly.  
  
Syaoran said with a glint in his eyes, "Geez... don't be so pushy! We are guests... a lot of nerve you have..."  
  
Clow glared at him. Syaoran glared back. Sakura sweatdropped and smiled.  
  
"We are... distant relatives that are visiting. We don't mean to intrude," Sakura said kindly.  
  
Clow looked at Sakura carefully. "You two have magic," he said, as if stating a fact.  
  
"Yes," Syaoran said smirking.  
  
Clow nodded to them. Suddenly out of nowhere a tiny stuffed animal popped into the room.   
  
"Master Clow... what are you doing?" it said with a babyish voice.  
  
"Kero-chan?!" Sakura gasped.   
  
The doll was a chibi version of the Kero that Sakura had at home. He had mini wings that carried the small body he had. Even more startling was that his voice was one of a little kids.  
  
"Wah?! Who are you talking to? I'm the almighty Keroberos!" Kero said trying to be macho. His arms were in front of his body and he had a playful grin on his face.  
  
Clow looked at Sakura with even more curiosity then before. "Who are you again? How did you know who this was? No one knows who this is!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. She said carefully, "Heh heh heh. I have magic... so, I knew...yeah! Oh, my name is Kinomoto, Sakura! Nice to meet ya!"  
  
Syaoran said, holding back laughs because of what Kero looked like, "I'm Li Syaoran."  
  
Clow nodded and said, "Ok. Hi Kinomoto-san, Li-san... I'm Clow Reed.."  
  
Syaoran said with a monotone, "We know..."  
  
Clow said with obvious distaste for Syaoran, "Since you know magic, I'm sure that I can show you into my house."  
  
Syaoran said, with as much distaste for Clow Reed, "This dump?"  
  
"Like I would show my curse to the outside world..." Clow said sorrowfully.  
  
"Curse?!" Sakura said loudly.  
  
Clow ignored her. "Follow me," he said quietly.   
  
Kero trailed behind Clow Reed pride written over his face because of his master and his 'wonderful looks.'  
  
Syaoran shrugged and they walked a few paces behind Clow Reed.  
  
Coming up to a wall, Syaoran was less than pleased. "Wah??" he questioned.  
  
Suddenly, the floor below them dropped and the three people dropped into the hole below them.....  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- There's chapter 8! A little short, sorry. Ok, another cliffhanger... I seem to be doing that in all of my stories... *sighs* sorry, I don't realize it till I'm there...hehe. How was it? Little Kero! The thought sounds so appealing to me.. hehe. Ok... I know that Eriol isn't that bad a guy... so you might be wondering, "What is up w/ Clow's behavior? And Syaoran?" Well, Syaoran's is easy to explain. He has this attutide (that I love him for;) hehe) and that needs to be in the story... he'll lighten up^-^. And Clow, well heck, he just killed his parents... I doubt that calls for a celebration. Where did S+S and Eriol go? That's in the next chapter, hehehehe... Please R&R what ya think. Bad? Good? I really enjoy the feedback! Bye for now! Flowers for my Girl will be updated next, hehe. 


End file.
